Winx Club - Episode 324
Witches' Revelation is the twenty-fourth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Sypnosis To uncover if Bloom's birth parents are alive and to verify whether Valtor was telling the truth about using an absorption spell which in turn trap Bloom's birth parents inside Valtor, she and the Winx travel to Cloudtower to find the crypt of the Ancestresses.Before doing so they have to find what really happen to cloudtower.After examinig the area where the Clouldtower Tecna concluded that there might be an invisible Barrier around the cloudtower.The winx uses their enchantix powers together with the water stars.For a few instances Bloom saw Cloudtower and flora uses her fairy dust which in turn revealed the shape of the school.Since the barrier spell was to powerful,Flora's fairy dust was able to make small cracks in the barrier.The winx (except bloom) uses their fairy dust to minuturalize themselves and to go through the barrier.Once inside the barrier they all together activated their fairy dust and the spell was gone. Meanwhile, Valtor grants the Trix Disenchantix powers so that they can defeat the Winx.Later on,the ancesters witches revealed that Valtor had lied to her and that her birth parents are out there somewhere it is impossible for her to reach them. Major Events *Bloom has her worst nightmare. *Valtor gives the Trix Disenchantix powers. *Bloom learns from the Ancestral Witches that her parents are alive, and Valtor lied to her. *The Winx break the spell on Cloud Tower. *Bloom now has no fear of Valtor anymore. *The Obsidian Dimension is first mentioned by the Ancestresses, though it is called "a realm which cannot be reached by magic" Debuts Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Layla *Musa *Tecna *Nabu *Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Helia *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Baltor *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Miss Faragonda *The Ancestral Witches Trivia *In the original verison, Bloom's nightmare featured students talking and walking with different guys, who change to Valtor, the ancient witches, her adoptive parents, and her birth parents. *When the Winx transform, Aisha's Enchantix when she was blind is accidently shown. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sean Schmell = Baltor Caren Manuel = Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda Nick Voice Cast Quotes "Do you want the truth or something that will make you feel better?" - Ancestral Witch 1 "Anyway, that's how it all ended." '- Valtor', talking to the Winx "Well, hello there, Bloom. Did you hear? The school's changing its name from Alfea! We're gonna be call Baltor High from now on! Isn't that so awesome?" '''- Stella, In Bloom's Dream''' "Bloom. Wakup, wake up. You're just having a bad dream, sweetie." '''- Flora''' "Let my parents go!"' - Bloom' "It's alright, Bloom."' - Flora' "It' will help if we knew what kind of spell was cast. I mean, it's like that time in sixth grade when this mean girl cast a spell on my really cute sweater and turn it plaid. Once I knew what kind of spell it was, I was able to turn it back." '''- Stella''' Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Fairies Category:Bloom